


No place like home

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Screw Canon this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Pre-season 3. Ichabod returns home after a nine month absence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/gifts), [OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl/gifts), [Kohthefacedealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohthefacedealer/gifts), [nathyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/gifts), [havers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havers/gifts), [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts), [Nickey79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickey79/gifts), [randihall3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randihall3000/gifts), [and all the other ichabbie dash ichababy fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+all+the+other+ichabbie+dash+ichababy+fans).



> OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl and Majestrix wanted to see something. I gave it to them.

His fingers grew more nervous as the _bus_ got closer to Sleepy Hollow.

_She had taken him back to the cabin after the events that led to Katrina's demise. Forced him to into the bathroom with orders to shower and change into his bedclothes._

As soon as he had returned state-side, the phone Abbie had entrusted to him had immediately becomes filled with a multitude of voice missives... most of which were so old he was unable to retrieve them. The only one he had been able to retrieve had been from Abbie, her voice sad and forlorn. She had only uttered one word... “Crane...”

_“Crane,” she said softly, tucking a damp lock of his hair behind his ear. “We'll get through this.” The mistake had been looking up a her and seeing her beautiful soulful eyes. His heart had leapt that the thought that he would now be able to give his entire self to his lovely Lieutenant, if she would have him._

There had been so many text missives that he doubted he would ever be able to read them all. From a quick scroll, he learned Master Corbin had returned and the Lieutenant had provided him with her address (as though he would ever forget). The most recent (sent nearly three weeks past) simply said, “We miss you. Come home.”

_Her lips were soft and warm against his. A vast difference from the tense hardness of Katrina's. Even with his eidetic memory, he would never recall precisely how the kiss was initiated. But it had quickly led to the Lieutenant straddling his thighs. He would never forget the look in her eyes as she lowered herself, taking him inside of her, him still seated at the kitchen table._

The once was perfectly excusable. It wouldn't be the first time in human history two people engaged in carnal activities just to prove to themselves that they were still alive. Nor would it be the last. But it didn't excuse the second and third time.

_Abbie swore, her fingers gripping the pillow, as her small body arched away from the bed. “Oh God,” she whimpered. Her legs were draped over his elbows, she felt almost blistering hot wrapped around his cock, her walls clenching around him as he spilled himself inside of her for a third time that night. She released the pillow and her dainty fingers gently stroked his chest and she smiled._

That had been when the guilt hit him. Instead of focusing on how beautiful her smile was in the afterglow of their lovemaking, all he had been able to think is that Katrina had never smiled like that. He had never seen the warm loving glow in Katrina's eyes. Not like _that_.

_He waited until she fell asleep. He left her a four page letter pouring his heart out, about how he was not worthy of her love, how he hoped he would not be gone long, of how he would think of her every day until he returned. Her eyes fluttered open when he kissed her temple. “Go back to sleep my dearest Abigail. I shall return soon.” She hummed softly and fell back to sleep. He placed the letter underneath her gun and holster on the kitchen table._

The grumbling bus driver announced that they had reached Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod had but one small bag filled with things he had found on his journeys and a changing of clothes. Both the set he was currently wearing and the one in his bag were nearly thread bare and he made a mental note to acquire more post haste. He wished he had time to get new ones before returning to his Lieutenant but... he felt he had been away from her side for far too long.

_He was talking to the air again as he plundered through the crypt that should have not existed. The one baring his name. All he could think was that his mother had endured longer than his father and she had made a place for him there. When he turned to address the Lieutenant, his heart fell at the realization that she was not there. He thought of her often, yes, but to speak as though she were at his side was surely a sign of madness. It was then that he realized... he knew precisely where his heart lay._

Ichabod took a deep breath as he stared at the back of his Lieutenant's head in the distance. She was seated upon her porch swing, gently rocking. He had no doubt she was softly humming as she had always done those few times he had visited her home after they had put a stop to whatever mischief Moloch had been up to. It had taken some getting used to but now his tongue danced with delight at the thought of having some of Abbie's _sweet, iced tea_

_He had just enough money to procure bus fare to Sleepy Hollow. It would be leaving early the next morning. He debated sending his Lieutenant a text missive to apologize for his absence and that would be returning in the morning. But then he thought better of it. After nine months away, a text missive was hardly the place to start an apology. He would wait until he could say it to her face, drop to his knees before her, and beg her forgiveness._

Abbie's head snapped in his direction as he paused at the end of her walk path. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was longer, her cheeks glowed in the early morning sunlight. But that was not what caught his attention the most. It was the way realization slowly crept to her eyes. She blinked slowly as it seemed to sink in.

Her gaze dropped to her chest as she murmured, “He cut his hair. So he might not look like he did in the pictures and videos I showed you.”

That's when Ichabod realized she was cradling an infant, gently shrouded by a thin blanket. He took tentative steps toward her, climbed the stairs to bring him onto the porch. Abbie pulled back the blanket just enough that he could see dark, downy curls, chubby cheeks, and small lips latched to her breast.

A weight fell into the pit of Ichabod's stomach as he fell to his knees in front of her and rested his forehead on her knees. “My dearest Abigail,” he whispered. How could he even begin to apologize for _this_. 

Her free hand rested on his head, threaded through his hair. “August likes to have his breakfast out here on the porch,” Abbie said softly. “I kept telling him you'd be back someday... that you had to go and fight some personal demons first and then you'd come back to help us fight the big ones.”

Ichabod lifted his head then took her hand and kissed it. “I am still wholly unworthy of you, my Abbie.”

“That's not for you to decide,” Abbie said. “Now get off the ground and have a seat. August has waited three weeks to meet you in person.”

Slowly, Ichabod climbed to his feet and settled next to Abbie on the swing. He tentatively draped an arm around her shoulders. Relief washed over him when she snuggled closer and rested her head against him. “I give my most profound apologies, Lieutenant,” Ichabod whispered. “But I do vow to you, and to August, that I have returned to stay.”

“Good,” Abbie replied softly. She laughed quietly. “'Cause August is going to need someone to take care of him when I return to the sheriff's department in six weeks.”

“I look forward to getting to know our son,” Ichabod murmured. “As well as making certain his mother knows I am here to stay.”

“We''ll be talking about this later, Ichabod Crane,” Abbie intoned. “So don't even think I'm letting you off easy.”

“I look forward to it,” Ichabod whispered and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
